El uno para el otro
by Catastrophe13
Summary: Porque Gaara lo supo, exactamente la primera vez que vio amor en esos ojos verdes


**Hola hola, no sé el motivo, pero me ha dado por escribir mucho estos días...Así que realmente, lo estoy aprovechando :3. Esta idea la tenía hace bastaaaaaaaaante tiempo en la cabeza, ya saben, creo que desde la primera vez que vi Naruto (?). Siempre me ha parecido que Gaara es un gran personaje y realmente me gusta ese rollo que tenía con el amor así que...Se me ocurrió esto :3**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Si le gusta el fic deje su review :3**

* * *

Cuando la conoció simplemente lo supo

O en realidad, lo supo cuando vio en su mirada _esa_ determinación. Esa chica, era capaz de enfrentarse a los peores demonios, era capaz de atravesar el mismo infierno, por defender a aquellos que eran importantes para ella

Era la representación del _amor_ más gráfica que había visto jamás

No le importó sufrir, incluso era consciente de que no podría vencer a Shukaku ni en sus mejores sueños. No era tan fuerte, ni tan hábil, y _a pesar de todo_ ahí estaba, plantada frente al monstruo, con tan sólo un kunai, defendiendo a Uchiha Sasuke

Una parte de Gaara, la más pequeña, la de la razón, se estremeció ante la determinación de esos ojos esmeraldas _¿Por qué? ¿Ella era realmente capaz de dar su vida por él?_

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, y lo comprendió

Ella daría su vida por Sasuke Uchiha

Sin embargo, cuando ya la tenía entre sus garras, y ella dejó escapar un susurro apenas audible, llamando a Uzumaki, él realmente lo supo

Esa chica también daría la vida por Uzumaki

Ella tenía tanto amor, que daría su vida por sus compañeros de equipo, por sus _amigos_

Después de toda la catástrofe, a través de los años Gaara buscó acercarse un poco más a ella, a sus ojos de amor: Se impresionó cuando en ellos no encontró rechazo, y por primera vez su color favorito ya no fue el _rojo_ –furioso, como la sangre- sino que fue el _verde_ –pacífico, como la copa de los árboles mecidas con el viento de la primavera-. Gaara notó también, que algo había cambiado en esos ojos, una sombra de tristeza se asomaba en ellos

Jamás se atrevió a preguntar, para él era una total falta de respeto indagar en los dolores de Haruno Sakura, a veces la curiosidad se instalaba en su pecho como un bicho molesto, pero nunca le dejo ganar

Compartió con ella en cada momento que sus ocupaciones como Kazekage le permitieron, lucho con ella, codo a codo, descubriendo la fuerza descomunal que la joven había desarrollado. La vio curar a tantos heridos, mientras él sólo podía preguntarse _¿Hasta dónde alcanzaba su amor?_

 _¿Es que acaso ese pequeño cuerpo no tenía límites?_

A él le gustaba pensar que no, así la admiraba, así la _quería_

¡Irónico! Él un –digámoslo así- demonio renegadohabía descubierto lo que era el amor en manos de una simple kunoichi, que no pertenecía a ningún clan de renombre, que aprendió todo lo que sabía con trabajo duro. Gaara aprendió lo que era el amor de la mano de Sakura Haruno, de observarla cuidar a Naruto, preparar la cena para Kakashi Hatake, cubrir con una manta a Tsunade en los momentos que el sake ganaba la pelea, cuando compraba lienzos para Sai, o sonreía a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino

Gaara vivió en carne propia lo que era el amor cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez, cuando lo invitó a pasear por el festival _sin una pizca de miedo_ en sus ojos. Gaara aprendió que no había nada mejor que estar en los brazos de Sakura Haruno, que sus abrazos eran tan poderosos como su chakra curativo, y que su sonrisa podía arreglar cualquier día, sin importar lo malo que este fuera

Sin embargo, Gaara no entendió esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Sakura, hasta que por fin, la vio desaparecer

Después de la batalla con Kaguya, y el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, Gaara se atrevió a volver a mirar a Sakura a los ojos

Se sorprendió cuando ya no vio tristeza, _ahora_ sólo había esperanza y _amor infinito, como ese que caracterizaba sus ojos a los doce años_

Desconcertado, miró a un costado de ella, y reparó entonces en la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, débil, estropeado y -¿Por qué no recalcarlo?- con un brazo menos, pero sin duda alguna, lo que realmente sorprendió a Gaara fue un hecho particular:

Sasuke se aferraba a la mano de Sakura como si su vida dependiera de ello

El Kazekage se atrevió a mirar los ojos del joven, y entonces cayó en la cuenta en lo distintos que eran ahora

" _Ya no nos parecemos ni un poco Uchiha"_

Ahí, de forma imperceptible, detrás de lo que Gaara identifico como capaz y capaz de arrepentimiento había paz

¡Otro poder que tenía el amor de Sakura Haruno!

Y cuando, tras verlos compartir una mirada, sintió que su interior se estremecía, Gaara se dio cuenta realmente

 _Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno_

 _Probablemente desde el mismo instante en que fue consiente de como ella daría la vida por Uchiha, cuando apenas tenían doce años_

Porque Gaara estaba enamorado de la forma en que toda ella significaba amor, y aunque nunca pudiera tener su corazón –porque contra todo reclamo, protesta, desaprobación del mundo entero, ella estaba enamorada del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha- era feliz sabiendo que era correspondida

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con ellos, en una de sus _innumerables_ visitas a Konoha, Gaara descubrió algo más en los ojos de Sasuke

Ya no sólo existía esa paz que vio cuando Sakura le sostuvo la mano, ahora había algo más, algo profundo, y tremendamente puro. Gaara se dio cuenta que los ojos negros de Sasuke derrochaban _amor_ cuando contemplaban a Sakura, un _amor destellante, protector y terriblemente infinito_

Gaara sonrió, porque ahora lo sabía

Sakura se había enamorado de alguien que tenía la misma capacidad de amar que ella

 _Porque Sasuke Uchiha hubiera dado la vida por Haruno Sakura sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, en cualquier lugar, o momento. Incluso en cualquier vida_

Gaara jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad

 _Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado kukuku :3**

 **Deje su review, deje su review**


End file.
